


More than okay

by DeyoChan



Series: Rei and Minako's ARC [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Coitus Interruptus, F/F, Family, Female Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyoChan/pseuds/DeyoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet and tender story told by Hino Rei. A night interruption becomes one of the most intense and important conversations that she could have with the two most important blondes in her life. Special guest: Little Harmonia (my own character).</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than okay

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Any resemblance with reality is just coincidence. And thanks to SomeoftheFame for BetaeD this fic!

**More than okay**

**By:** DeyoChan

…

A sudden knock at the door makes us part. The noise startles my already hectic heart. Damn, not a nightmare again...

Oh! Sweet Ares, I feel so frustrated... we've been interrupted for the third time this week! Pff, part of her growing up I guess.

My beloved wife is chuckling softly behind me and it does nothing to ease my frustration. I'm grateful for once the moonlight is not bright enough to lighten our room, and thus the flush of my face is almost hidden in the darkness. I feel fingernails slide from my back down to my belly and then back to the small of my back, slightly scratching my skin in order to reach my navel while she's fiddling the waistband of my pajama shorts. She gives me a wet kiss in the back of my neck then rubs her bare stiffened breasts against the center of my back. Damn Minako is such a tease... It takes all my will power to calm myself down, to control my breathing and regain my composure while listening to the gentle, but insistent, knocks on our bedroom door. I need to calm my heart for a moment and think before answering the door; I'm sure that as soon as the girl comes through that door, her little head will be abounding with the oddest questions.

 _"Mommy?"_ A sleepy voice calls behind the door... a snort leaves my lips, noticing the lack of skin contact on my back.

I feel my wife get close to me again and lead her lips close to my ear whispering, "Thank goodness we close the door, huh Reiko?" Her warm breath gently taps the skin she had been nipping and a shiver goes through me.

" _We_ closed?" I reply in a scolding tone, raising an eyebrow giving her a hard look that doesn't even show half of how much I would like to feel mad at her, but my arousal wins over every other sensation I could feel right now. And that's nothing compared to the need her kisses and her responses to my touches lights inside me.

The door handle jiggles. She's trying to open it, but the latch was fortunately placed in its place so the interruption behind the door has to wait for one of us to approach and open it. I suppress a smile upon hearing a frustrated snort behind the door and a couple more insistent knocks at the door, a little louder this time.

I see Mina getting out of bed, smiling mockingly at me and looking for her pajamas. I was so close to taking off the last piece of that new red-lingerie set... Ugh.

"Patience is definitely not her best attribute, Minako," I mutter, watching my wife dressing again with her previously discarded pajamas. In the heat of the moment, I had thrown those pajamas near the door.

I shake my head once, clearing my throat and mind, heading towards the door. I see her shaking her head with a smirk adorning her face, pointing at my upper body. My eyes go wide, and once again a huge blush seizes my cheeks when I notice my nightshirt had been lifted almost completely out of it place. In a second, I rearrange the piece of cloth, collect the blankets that are lying at my feet, and cover myself with them.

"I wonder where she got that from, Reiko…" she asks rhetorically, smoothing her blouse and hair.

When Minako feels _'presentable'_ again, she gently opens the door after settling her blonde hair in the right place with her right hand. I notice her leaning on one knee a bit as soon as she opens the door, so she can be at the same height as the one before her. She begins to whisper to the toddler before her. I smile and twist my body to turn the light on in the nightstand to my right so I can watch more clearly what is happening.

"Are you okay mommy?" A sweet little voice asks with concern.

"Of course I am. I'm more than Ok, 'Monia-chan, why would not I be?"

I see how from the right side of the kneeling blonde peeps a small figure with sandy-blonde hair, who looks at me with expectant eyes, fidgeting in her stance. She has the brightest violet eyes, a shade I've never seen before. Not even my eyes were that beautiful color.

"W-well… I-I w-was uhm," the little one softly stammers as she fidgets, and hugs tightly the plush bird-shaped figure she was holding. It surely was the raven Mina won for her at the Arcade last weekend. I smile, amused by the company she had chosen tonight.

Minako leans towards her, holding her in her arms tightly. "Come here 'Monia-chan." She says, kissing her forehead.

The small blonde gladly buries her face in the crook of Minako's neck, throwing her little arms around her, accepting the embrace in a very wistful way.

"Ne 'Monia-chan, are you feeling better now?" my wife asks her softly, and begins to caress gently her little face with one hand and her sandy-blonde hair with the other. The little one nods slowly without taking her soft violet eyes from her mother's.

I can't help but smile tenderly when our little girl bows her head, a bit distressed. She knows I am reading her Aura, she can feel it. She hasn't shown any kind of Senshi gift yet, but with her heritage… I hope that she may turn out to have clairvoyance and fire gifts just like mine.

She is trying to control what she lets me felt in her Aura, so stubborn. Those were definitely Aino's genes. Mina apparently also realized what I was trying to do with our little girl's Aura. "Reiko..." she calls my name in a warning tone, sending me a half annoyed and half serious glare.

"Oh-sorry," I reply, clearing my throat, clearing my mind again, and stopping my actions, "Why don't you tell us what it is Harmonia, what happened?" I ask her softly.

Okay, now I'm worried she is too quiet. She is NOT quiet at all; it doesn't matter the hour of the day she's never that quiet. Now my heart beat is even faster, and my arousal switches into concern for my daughter.

She nods and separates from Minako, smiling, taking her hand and leading her mommy to our bed. I panic, loudly clear my throat, and send a severe look at the oldest blonde. She gasps and stops Harmonia in her tracks. "Hey, sweetheart, won't it be better if the three of us go to your room so you can tell us what it is on your mind? You need to go back to sleep." She asks, giving me a meaningful look searching for my approval. I nod quickly.

It was not appropriate to let our little girl jump into where we almost fuc... erm- where she cut us off in the middle of _something_ really important!

"Yeah honey, we will be better there." I add, getting out of my place quickly to hold my girl by the waist, holding her against me, "Mommy and I will take you to bed, so could tell us what it is? Okay?"

She nods and happily smiles. She snuggles into my chest, her little legs on either side of my ribs, holding my neck softly with her hands. She puts her head above my shoulder, watching in Mina's direction curiously. This time it's impossible for me to ignore the pang of anxiety that clouds her aura.

"Mommy, are you okay?" she asks Mina again.

A bit distracted, the voice behind me replies hurriedly, "Yeah 'Monia-chan, I was more than ok, I mean I- I am Ok! Why do you keep asking me that?" Mina went a couple of steps ahead of us in the hall, and helps us by opening Harmonia's bedroom door.

A slight change in the Aura of our little girl warns me again. I try to whisper into my wife's ear. "Mina... maybe we shouldn't-"

"Reiko no, I want to know what is happening to her, why is she so restless." She insists once she opens the pale orange door, leading the way into Harmonia's room.

When Harmonia hears the tone of concern Minako used, she hugs me tightly before wiggling in my arms, forcing me to lower her to the ground. I do what she quietly asks, and see her dash into her bed, taking a small book from underneath the blankets. I turn on the musical nightlight. In the ceiling of the room the lamp light recreated a meteor shower moving in time with the soft piano melody coming from the music box. It was the Swan Lake melody Harmonia's favorite one.

"Mom, can you read this to me?" She whispers, quietly handing me her bedtime stories book. She was obviously avoiding the previous subject. Minako notices this as well, and, closing the door behind her, she quietly moves and takes a seat at Harmonia's feet above the mattress.

"Sweetheart," Mina begins stroking tenderly her covered feet, "Please tell us; why you keep asking me if I'm okay? You already saw that there's no-"

She didn't get to finish her statement when she stops and glares at me with a slight frown on her pretty face. She was annoyed by my insistence in checking Harmonia's Aura. Minako could feel as well as I did that something was bugging our child's mind, and she definitely could feel me digging in Harmonia's Aura one more time.

From the moment our little girl insisted on avoiding the topic, it piqued my curiosity. And when she didn't notice me poke into her Aura… Just a bit more, - _what can I say, living with Minako all this time had affected me for good or for ill-_ Oh dear Kamisama... I wish I rather didn't poke at her Aura! Luckily she does not understand many of the things that are happening around her.

Minako notices my distress. "Reiko, if you keep digging in her aura you are going to make her shu-"

"You will explain this to her!" I say firmly, earning a shocked look from Minako.

That answer and my flushed cheeks, the grin that was I am trying to contain at the amusement that caused this horrid situation -besides discomfort of my discovery- sows the seed of doubt in the older blonde. Minako this time does frown. Harmonia realizes that the answers will need to be pulled from her mommy tonight, so she turns her attention to my wife. Luckily, Minako nods –a bit confused- it would be very difficult for me to find the right words to explain to a four year toddler the whole point of this situation.

Sitting next to my daughter, I hug her and kiss her hair for a moment to ensure to her that it was okay to ask anything she wants to know –we will decide what to answer and what to wait until later to answer-, and that there's nothing wrong with asking. She immediately relaxes in my arms, and the change in her Aura was very obvious. I smile; pleased at her calmness. My frustrated wife watches me a bit indignantly because she doesn't understand the silent language between me and the small girl in my arms. She looks intently at our small, violet-eyed girl and smiles sweetly, encouraging her as well to ask whatever she had in mind.

The silence and waiting will eventually crack one of these two stubborn blondes. Minako couldn't withstand the wait for Harmonia to make up her question, nor will Harmonia be able to keep silent for more than two consecutive minutes thinking. Yes, it's definitely on... Physically our daughter is just beautiful, big and deep-violet eyes, pale white skin, with the most beautiful long mane of sandy-blonde hair, a shade darker than Minako's. Minako always claims that Harmonia has the same lips and nose as me... one thing is sure, those violet eyes she got are definitely Hino genes in her.

"It's just ... I was having a nightmare," Harmonia began to explain. "In it, Aunt Ami wanted to give me some vaccines and Aunt Mako was helping her by holding me. They didn't let me go. I wanted to scream. Yo-you were there-laughing mommy, and said those vaccines were good for me and..." In that moment I am having a hard time holding my laugh watching Minako's horrified face –She hates get an injection as much as Harmonia does-. Kami, if Mina knew how much I was enjoying seeing our small girl whining about her own pet peeve, "and-and then I woke up and heard a loud cry… I'm not sure, it was very dark and..." Oh-kami, I lose it. I have to turn my laughter into a fit of coughs at the look of Minako's face. She was bright red in just a few seconds, and a beautiful crimson color spreads through her features. Completely shocked, red-faced, my poor, embarrassed wife searches for the right words before speaking.

"Er- 'Monia-chan ... it's just, uhm," She tries to explain, she really does, but Harmonia cuts her off.

"…and when I try to open your door it was locked. Mom, I just thought something bad happened because the only other time I heard this weird noise was-"

"Have you heard that noise before!?" Minako asks, terrified, covering her mouth with both of her hands.

"Well, yeah mommy, just like two or three times before... but-" Harmonia left the sentence incomplete as if she was thinking what to add.

Oh-kamisama, from now on I must stick a gag in Minako's mouth to muffle her noises –uh; that had game some ideas-. Or ask Usagi to babysit Harmonia… a voice scolded me. Damn. Minako, get back to business now! She senses my thoughts and distress using her abilities; I must have got carried away if she reads my feelings so easily…oh the gag thing… Her empathy reaches my aura and we can communicate silently that way. Only if we both are willing to share whatever in that moment is happening to us.

She gives me a smirk and remains silent a tad more, obviously thinking about the crux of the matter.

"Sweetheart, can you explain yourself a bit more? See, there are things that can mess with our senses, but in order to understand what they mean we need to focus and decode them." I explain, trying to gain some time for my stressed wife. "I'm not saying that what you heard or saw is not important, it's just that-"

"I just heard and then felt. I didn't see anything, mom." Her small brows knit together thinking deeply. Minako couldn't help but stare at me a smug look in her face. I can feel what she's thinking; _Reiko, when Harmonia concentrates that way, she always makes the same face you do in front of the sacred fire._ "Yeah, er- first I heard this strange sound and thought it was just in my head because I'd just woke up, Mommy." she says, looking up where Minako was, who is flustered, trying not to smile at the huge grin I have on my face, "I wanted to go back to sleep. Because mom, you once said that if there is a monster prowling around us the Sailor Senshi'd just take care of it, and I believe in you mom-" She was rambling a bit, which was normal, she's four years old. And the Sailor Senshi topic…Its hard enough for a four-year-old to keep a minor secret, I wouldn't want to imagine what would it be like to keep something like _that_ from her friends at school. Therefore we decided to tell her some time later. "-and then I think I heard mommy call for you," she says, looking up to my face.

To say the colors gather quickly in my face would be an understatement. Fighting against the unconscious act and opening wide my eyes, I try to remain impassive. I take a deep breath, remembering _the_ particular thing Minako and I were doing in the privacy of her bedroom.

Instead of reacting as surprised as I was, I pretend not to know what she meant by that. "Oh sweetheart, what did you think then?"

"W-well I-I... I didn't want to approach to your door mom; I knew you and mommy will be resting. I know if the door is closed I need to stay in my room or knock before come in, mommy just got back from a long tour and she needs her sleep. Like a lot of sleep, and you were busy at the Shrine today when I go to school and- ...Akane says that parents close their doors because they don't want to be disturbed and- "

My wife's eyes widen at what she was hearing. Apparently this Akane girl had shared with our little one her _wisdom_ when comes to the adulthood behavior. Minako looks more at ease by now, so I decide to give my little girl a small push in the right direction.

"Ne, Harmonia... Did you felt something odd, and that's why you decided to go to our room?" The little sandy-blonde nods quickly without taking her eyes off me. I smile with amusement at her nervousness. I place a kiss on her forehead, silently watching Minako and warning her in silence, she needs to talk to Harmonia now.

Finally, Mina asks, "Strange as this may seem sweetheart, could you tell us, how did it look or what did it feel like?"

"For a moment I thought mommy was in danger… so I took Deimos with me," she said hugging against her chest her teddy crow.

Minako looks surprised, eyebrow lifted at the name she'd chosen for her toy. As a matter of fact, I did not suggest her to use that name, I have never said that I used to have two crows for pets and much less I said their names. Not to Harmonia. In all honesty I know that Phobos and Deimos, my guardians, will be reborn when Sailor Mars needs their guidance again.

"She… Deimos was going to help me save mommy from the sudden ache she was feeling, because... Mom, mommy sounded like she had an ugly pain." she innocently explained with wide open beautiful violet-eyes.

"'Mi-chan?" I say softly, watching my blonde gaping. Using our private nickname I rarely used with her to make my point. At that time Harmonia approaches Minako, holding her by the waist cuddling into her lap to bring closer to Mina the plushy Deimos.

"Mommy, whatever pain you had don't worry. You look better now, and I can you are feel better now too," She said smiling, "and I decided to go and knock on your door because at that time the feelings of Mom also resembled yours." She added with a thoughtful frown.

Then Minako is the one who laughs softly and I turn a thousand shades of red, "Ne Harmonia, can you feel anything now?" Asks Minako intrigued.

Harmonia closes her eyes, focusing in silence once again. A couple of minutes later she furrows her brow, frustrated, and shakes her head, her sandy blonde-hair moving from side to side.

Suddenly an idea came to my mind, _could it possibly be?_ "Honey, when you felt that... did you see some colors in the direction of our bedroom, maybe right now surrounding me or mommy?" she shakes her head again, looking at me with curious eyes.

"No, Mom, it's the first time I can feel from afar."

Minako's eyes widen, apparently she just put two and two together. Carefully, she reached to the little one, laying a hand on her right cheek, never taking her eyes off her. She asks Harmonia to close her eyes, she happily obliges.

The surprised one is me; when I listen to our girl answer something without been asked out loud.

"Mommy, I can't tell which of the two of you I love the most, I love you both equally. The two of you! And why do you feel like crying?" Harmonia asks without opening her eyes, "Mom you too? What did I do?" she asks, noticeably concerned.

Minako doesn't say a word, but her face says it all. I can sense in her Aura that she is proud of our daughter, concern, and afraid of fail to teach her to control the common power both share now. Minako wants to cry because for once in her life, someone with this complicated gift of hers will have someone to teach her to control it. I'm sure Mina will never let Harmonia feel like we did in the beginning; alone, afraid and lost.

She takes Harmonia and hugs her tightly. Mina is contained, but a few rebel tears slide down her beautiful cheek. Our girl turns out to be an Empath; just like her. I guess Venusian genes won this over. At least we won't have to worry that she accidently sets Artemis on fire.

"Oh, my baby," Mina kisses her hair lovingly. "Just for the record, anything that comes to the bedroom of your mothers to disturb them, I am sure the Sailor Senshi will appear and ward off all the evil spirits in this house." Seeing our little one happily nod, Mina strokes her short blonde bangs gently.

A huge smile and a giggle grip Harmonia along with a sudden energy. She launches herself to my arms from the other end of the bed to kiss my cheek after kissing Minako's.

"Honey I think I'm not going to read you tonight, it is quite late and your little adventure in the hallway has kept us awake most of the night. Tomorrow is Saturday and aunt Mako will bring Eimi-chan to play with you, you will have no energy if you don't rest well tonight. "

"Will aunt Ami come too?" She asked excited, "I want to show her that I already know how to add and subtract!"

Mina snorts with a grin in her face, I can clearly read her Aura, _that love for math, she didn't get it from me._ I had to agree in this.

"Your mother's right. C'mon 'Monia-chan, time to bed." Mina encouraged her to get underneath the blankets. Harmonia seemed happy for some reason... I will ask later.

I kiss her forehead after making sure she's comfortable under the covers. Minako grabs me by the waist and kisses my cheek, before leaning over and whispered something in Harmonia's ear. The little one opens her eyes in surprise, and after a couple of seconds nods solemnly. _Minako, what are you up to?_

We leave Harmonia's room, making sure the door is fully closed before walking toward the other end and the hall where our room ids. Once inside, again, we make sure to lock the door before getting under the warmth of the blankets.

I barely lay my head on the pillow when I feel my blonde pulling my body close to hers. Holding me impossible closer to her. She nuzzles my neck with her nose, whispering into my ear, "Reiko, I am worried and proud for her, you know? But above of all this… I'm a bit mad that she interrupted us, you must make it up to me _My Queen."_ The demanding tone was there.

"It was you who interrupted her dream, it's was only fair that you tried to explain to her some things this time. You being so loud don't help." I hear her take a breath to answer, "I told you we should wait at least an hour after she went to bed, you know, before we… she's a light-sleep kid!" I swat the hand she uses to reach my left breast.

"I wonder where she gets that from?" she says playfully, with a snort of fake indignation. Her warm breath gently hits the back of my neck, causing chills down my spine.

"Ye-yeah wh-where would it be?" I try to answer without stammering but... damnit! This woman knows how make me lose my focus. Or change it into something more… interesting.

"Well… it may come from the same place she got her _stubbornness_ ," she whispers gently, kissing my shoulder. _Minako_ \- Oh no, no. I have questions!

I shake myself free carefully from her touch and turn around to face her, without breaking the embrace in which I was involved, "What was all the secrecy you two have, Mina?" I stroked her face gently with my left knuckles. She gave her trademark mischievous smile.

"Mako-chan owes me some money, yeih!" She squeals smiling triumphantly.

That was not so unexpected. Wagering to see which of our Senshi powers Harmonia will inherit... It shouldn't surprise me; privately Ami-chan and I did the same when Eimi-chan was born. That bet still stands since Eimi-chan hasn't show any senshi quality, totally normal for a three-year-old girl, almost four.

"Minako..." I whisper, leaning over her shoulder but looking straight into blue eyes. She smiles with concern and pride at the same time again. She's keeping me from reading her Aura, what the f...

"Stop it Reiko," she says, kissing my nose and startling me. Obviously she sensed my concern. "I'll make sure she'll be fine, it will take time and practice, It's just...complicated." the hand that had begun to stroke my hair stands on my hips, moving sluggishly.

"None of our gifts are simple to endure, Minako." I say, remembering how the other girls at my school used to tease me for knowing some things in advance because of my own gift. It was difficult until I met them, until I met her... my Minako.

"An Empath... Kami. Reiko, it feels so overwhelming some times and controlling it is so complicated." She said with a sad smile.

"Look at it this way," I say, "She has at home the great Sailor Venus to help her control her emotional perceptions." I gently kiss the base of her neck.

"Mmm, and the great Sailor Mars is around when the mighty Sailor Venus is not…" I roll my eyes at her self ego boost.

"Poor me…with two like you at home…"

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She pouts and then pins me to bed, kissing me roughly. Everything was going so good until…

_…_ _knock knock knock…_

_"Mom, mommy, are you guys okay? I can't sleep."_ Harmonia's concerned voice can be heard behind the door. AGAIN!

Minako starts chuckling and goes to attend our girl, "Yeah sweetheart; we're more than okay."

Apparently I won't have any sleep tonight either or bleh... Kami, I need a cold shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya dear readers!
> 
> I hope you liked it. Leave a comment or send me an PM and let me know what ya' think!  
> I really enjoyed write this xD.
> 
> Till next time. I guess I'm gonna post a new story in a few more days but needs to be cheked first.
> 
> Digg it? Comment!
> 
> LATERS!  
> -Deyo-chan


End file.
